It was you
by envyme13
Summary: Sequel to Imprint. Read First. Does Jacob finally get the happiness he deserves? OC Love, Comedy,and Family. Cutest Imprint story, ever! Please R&R.
1. Preferment goes by letter and affection

**Part 2: It was you: Imprint**

**I am sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you enjoy this ending to the first part! Breaking Dawn in my opinion was complete Crap and this is how I wish things could have ended for Jacob.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight Characters.**

_Preferment goes by letter and affection…_

_-Othello_

The bloodsuckers were easy to destroy. Even easier then the last ones. These weren't newborn so I guess that's why it wasn't as difficult, I thought as I ran towards the Cullen home.

All of a sudden a leech came out of nowhere and attacked. Every bone in my body felt as if it were being crushed.

I can't die, I _must_ see Athena. A huge howl escaped my body. I needed to know her choice. It had to be me. And the last thing I saw were topaz eyes.

Bella's Point of view

Athena jumped from the bed and cried in pain, her wonderful face looked anguished as we both looked up worriedly.

A familiar howl had just echoed through both our bodies and the fear in our eyes held both love and affection for the very same person.

"That was Jacob wasn't it?" She asked me in her lovely voice.

"I think so," I snapped at her unintentionally.

Suddenly I heard Edward's velvety voice by my side, "Bella, its Jacob."

"Where's Jacob?' Athena asked him.

His expression was hard as stone, completely unreadable.

"Edward?' I asked him almost in tears.

He shook his head and gave me a hug.

"I cant find his thoughts Bella."

Athena phased and ran out of the room.

**Please review and give me inspiration!**


	2. A Wretched Soul

Athena's Point of view

Jacob. Adorable, goofy grinned Jake. He had to be okay he just had to, I said to myself as my paws pounded on to the dirt ground.

A small breeze passed by, and I caught his scent. He was by the water and Henry was over him.

As I got closer I heard Henry telling him everything would be okay.

My heart felt like it was going to explode. I didn't want to lose Jacob, I couldn't.

Henry looked up at me with his beautiful eyes lovingly and at that instant I knew what I had to do.

* * *

_A wretched soul, bruised with adversity, We bid be quiet when we hear it cry; But were we burdened with like weight of pain, As much or more we should ourselves complain…_

_-Shakespeare_

Ouchhhhhh, I howled in pain and anguish. My ribs were broken, again.

Curse my luck. Was destiny _this _against me?

Where was my happiness?

"Jacob," Bella said sitting by my side.

I looked up at her brown eyes and gave her a dirty look without meaning to.

The physical pain was difficult to control.

"Are you okay?"

Did I _look _okay? I'm naked in the bloodsuckers bed with my body completely bandaged. Plus, Athena was no where in sight.

And you being here reminds me of all the pain you have caused _and_ the horrible predicament I'm in again!

"fine," I replied grumbling.

"How is he?' My competition, Henry asked Bella walking in.

How was it that those leeches never made noise when they walked. Creepy.

At least they couldn't disguise their horrible odor. I guess I should have been grateful to him, he did save my life. But there was no way in hell I would ever admit that. I had the evil parasite, his help wasn't necessary.

"Fine, I think," Bella told him.

No not fine, I yelled in my head.

He gave me an amused smile. Grrr..

Bella looked at my facial expression then turned to him," I think you should go, he's a little feisty."

The bloodsucker shrugged sadly, "I'm leaving Bella."

We both look at him confused.

**Review and give me some inspiration!** Thank-you.


	3. Fear

Bella's Point of view

The window was open and it was light out. Henry's skin shined and it was like diamonds were shooting out of his body.

He looked at Jake and I sadly.

Jacob gave me a haughty look, as if saying don't look at me or I'll bite.

His topaz eyes seemed anguish, it still surprised me that he was such a young vampire and already had control over his cravings.

Love is like that, I guess.

You do anything for the person you love, and in his case. It was Athena he loved, he fought his cravings and desires to be once again near her. Which is why I couldn't understand why he was leaving. After everything?

"Could I see you outside?" He asked me not wanting to talk in front of Jake who looked like he was going to either rip his head off or pass out from a heart attack.

Outside, Edward was talking to Carlisle. Jacob was going to be completely fine.

"Hello love," He rushes over to me kissing me lightly on the lips. Goosebumps take control of my entire body, he never failed to dazzle me.

Edward looks at Henry apologetically. Most likely reading his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for you." He tells Henry.

Henry shrugs and looks at me.

"Athena has made her choice. And it isn't me." Something deadly struck my heart, I felt really happy , and angry at the same time.

Did that mean she had chosen Jacob? _My Jacob?_ Not not mine, hers.

Her imprint.

I didn't matter in this situation.

* * *

_What need I fear of thee? But yet I'll make assurance double sure, and take a bond of fate: thou shalt not live; That I may tell pale-hearted fear it lies, And sleep in spite of thunder._

I was alone, in this bed that smelled like Edward and Bella. Eww...

The thoughts that went through my mind were about to make me vomit.

Why was Henry leaving? Were he and Athena leaving?

I wish I could move and go see what was happening.

Being this way was more annoying then talking to Leah.

And the thought of losing Athena made me shiver.

Adding emotional pain to physical pain was worse then any other feeling.

Then something occurred to me, He had the ability to control people's minds.

What if he forced her to love him forever and not love me?

**Please Review! **


	4. Goodbye

Athena's Point of view

Saying goodbye, was harder than I could have ever imagined.

Henry's tormented facial expression still haunted my mind as I walked across the beach. Leah said it was called La Plush.

It was so beautiful and so serene.

He couldn't follow me here, it would have broken some type of treaty. And this allowed me to wait patiently, alone until he left.

No other chance to think it over or for him to try and convince me otherwise.

My decision was made.

Because of his piercing howl and Edward's comment, I though I had lost Jake forever.

Which is exactly when I realized I couldn't live with that.

Forever was far too long without Jacob Black.

I had lost Henry already for two years, and even though it had hurt. The pain was nothing compared to the one I felt the instant I thought I had lost Jacob.

He was my soul mate, my imprint, and my other half.

Without him , I could never be whole.

He knew that all along, and it hurt me to think it took me so long to realize it.

It had already been a month since we had first met.

The run from the cabin to forks was what had taken up most of our time.

Even though I had spent most of that time with Henry and watching the two of them bicker, we got pretty close since then and Tristan loved him. That mattered a lot to me, he was after all my best friend.

I would always be forever grateful to Jake for saving my life and Henry's, I just hoped he would let me prove that to him, and that he still wanted me…

**I don't update this much because no one really seems to review it, So I'm not sure if its liked =/ I love this story though…ill update faster once I get more reviews.**


	5. Show me your love

"_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." -Morrie Schwartz_

Damn, Bloodsuckers. Where was everyone?

Why was I still in this room all by myself?

A small chuckle came from the door and I looked up to see the leech, Edward smiling amusingly at me.

I grunted, annoyed.

"Everyone is saying Goodbye to Henry. He's leaving for Alaska, we have a clan of friends there." The leech spoke in his perfect proper voice.

"Athena is moving to Alaska?" I asked.

He shook his head and studied my face. Why study my facial expression when you can just read my thoughts.

"I like to put the thoughts to an expression," he answered me aloud.

A growl escaped my throat, how irritating! Speaking was a waste of time and taking far too much effort.

Leech, Where's Athena going to go?

"Why don't you ask her that yourself?" he responded as the beautiful figure stepped into the room.

"If you'll excuse me," he spoke properly, before leaving the room.

Athena smiled adoringly at me, oh how beautiful she was.

She walked over towards me and sat next to me on the bed then brushed the hair back from my sweating face.

"I'm sorry I took so long Jacob."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"_It was you_. It's always been you. I should have realized that sooner."

My heart exploded with joy, and I think I felt actual butterflies in my stomach.

Athena pressed her luscious lips to mine and kissed me tenderly, I responded instantly. It was so magical, and so right.

We belonged together.

**I have more thoughts on this story, maybe adding a little of the aftermath, but if I don't see anyone reading it or reviews I may just end it here. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Whispered into my heart

_Athena's Point of View_

I thought it had been too late, that he did not want to try anymore, but with that kiss he showed me otherwise.

"I love you Athena," He whispered sweetly.

"And I love you Jacob Black."

Bella walked in and stared at us as if upset, but then a wide smile spread across her face.

"Jacob.." Then she turned to me "Athena.. I am happy for you both. Just know if you hurt Jacob in any why. You will have to deal with me." Her voice was serious.

I laughed happily. "Thank-you Bella." Her approval for some reason did matter to me a lot.

Everything would be okay from now on, Tristan was writing a letter to our family explaining to them we had both imprinted on other wolves and had nothing to worry about.

Henry was heading off to Alaska to some Denali clan, where a female vampire Tanya was the leader, and he would write a letter to the vampire coven that was chasing us, that nothing of what we had planned would be occurring.

Jacob brushed his hand on my shoulder lovingly. "You have made me the happiest person in this entire world."

I smiled adoringly at him and laid by his side, while Bella walked out to find her husband.

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_- Judy Garland

"And do you Tristan Isolde take Leah Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife?" The judge asked the pair.

Athena and I sat at a small reception on La Plush beach watching our friends wedding ceremony. We had been together six months and things were going along perfectly.

Unfortunately, Bella and Edward couldn't make the ceremony because one, he was a vampire and wasn't allowed on our beach and two, he had recently just turned Bella and the pair were in Alaska while she adjusted to her new diet.

They wrote to us last week, Bella had told us that Henry was doing fine and that he and the vampire Tanya were in love. We were incredibly happy for them.

"I do," Tristan said.

Leah kissed her imprint ferociously. Times like these when watching how Leah was I was almost glad that wolf females couldn't have children. Her kids would be scary.

Thank-god though, she had finally found her imprint!

I wrapped my arms around my fiancés chair, Athena had just turned seventeen last week, which is when I had proposed.

She had accepted, but we had yet to share the news with anyone, considering we were so young. Besides that we could live forever if we wanted to, and everyone would say what was the rush? Billy,my dad wouldn't have disapproved, but we were trying to take things slow.

After the ceremony, Athena and I headed home.

The pack and I had built us a small cabin on our land, making my father our next door neighbor but still giving us privacy. We didn't have electricity yet, but the cabin was perfect for us. I had made sure the kitchen was the largest room, Athena loved cooking. And I even added on a little room as library space to hold all her books.

She had convinced me to go back to high-school. It was strange going to school as a senior, with your fiance.

"Jake," My beautiful imprint turned to me as we laid next to each other on our bed.

Her voice made me smile. "Yes?"

Athena leaned in kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear.

"I'm pregnant."

My mouth dropped…

* * *

*_Despite the lack of reviews I need to get everything in my head down.. I have more including High school, pregnancy, and how Jacob handles all this... but of course I want some _REVIEWS!

BASICALLY, **_Review. Review!_**


End file.
